ModernDay Love
by HeyImBlonde
Summary: Rosalie/Emmett classic, Its modernized to our day and I think all teenagers will be able to relate to it.Just like me! Rosalie and Emmett fall in love the second they see each other but have no clue if they like eachother back!All human story! For now... ;
1. Summers over

**A/N: Hey Guys!! This is my 1****st**** Fanfic so please…No haters! Sadly I don't own any of these characters I just write about them….**** on the brighter side…Stephanie Meyer owns them…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 1 – Perfection is only in your dreams**

**(Rosalie POV)**

_**Life isn't all that beautiful when you're not dreaming… Especially for me, my name is Rosalie Elizabeth Hale. I'm an ordinary girl who goes to an ordinary High School. There is one part in my life that thrills me! Going to school to see Emmett Cullen and his mates. They are in the popular gang…I'm not saying that I'm un-happy that I'm not in it. I'm fine in my own little group! There is me, Soana, Veronica, Camilla and Veronica's boyfriend Jacob. Jacobs a real weirdo! He has this thing for dairy products, but mostly it is for cheese…. Sometimes Veronica jokes that she thinks he loves the cheese more than her! We have a real laugh! Oh, did I forget to mention I live in Forks! The rainiest place in the universe! I'm getting ready for my first day back at school after the long two month summer holiday. I'd better go now! Dad will be coming up to get me…**_

**Just then as if on cue, "Rosalie, time for you to go to school! You don't want to be **

**Late on the first day!", "But Dad! I'm writing in my new diary!" I protested.**

"**No buts. Get In your car and drive to school now!" **

**He growled. I laughed, and then thought- Dad hasn't always been the friendliest **

**person in Forks. Its funny how he is always like That but you learn to love him, like **

**Everything else in this world! I packed my bag and put my diary in it, incase I **

**wanted to write in it at school. I went down to say "Bye" to dad, he was there sitting **

**on the couch as usual… reading the Monday morning paper. I was just about to **

**leave the house when he said "Hang on, Rose. I have to give you something!"**

**I screamed in surprise when he gave me a new set of car keys to a brand new car! **

**Dad then said "A new car for a new year!" "Thank you" I squealed as I ran out the **

**door to a bright red convertible Ferrari! OMG, this is the best car ever! Especially **

**in Forks! No-one will believe me when I tell them I have the new model Ferrari… **

**well…I guess I'll just have to show them! When I got to school I parked my car , **

**then set out to find the gang. I was walking in the hallway when I saw him! He was **

**totally hot and so cool! There was a repeated question in my head- Who was he?**

**I found Soana, Camilla and Veronica sitting at our usual table in the grounds area.**

**When me and Soana saw each other we tried to do the run, hug then laugh thing… **

**It didn't work! So embarrassing, we turned it into the run, hug/bash each others **

**heads then fall backwards onto the grass laughing in hysterics! Veronica and **

**Camilla looked at us if we were from another planet. They eventually gave up and **

**joined us on the grass, screaming "If you can't beat them, join them!". The bell rang **

**and we had to hold onto trees to help ourselves get up we were still laughing so **

**hard! Unfortunately we all have different classes, so we split up and went our own **

**way and promised to meet up at lunch-time at our table. There were three things I **

**noticed when I got to my class. **

**#1:That new hot guy was in my class!**

**#2:Jacob was in my class!**

**#3: I had no idea who all these new people were!**

**I was happy about the first one, but not so much on the second or third.**

**Jacob was cool, but he had his way of making you laugh then getting you into **

**Hot water. Oh well……. I picked a seat in the middle of the classroom. There were **

**empty seats either side of me. Guess what the hot guy chose the seat next to mine! **

**Score # 1 for me. On the other hand Jacob chose the seat to the left of me. I really **

**don't know what Veronica sees in him.**

**He's average looking and is the kind of funny that you **

**laugh at and not with, plus he always smells of cheese. She says its his humour- **

**more like odour! We have double math class now – so that means plenty of time to **

**sneak looks at the guy next to me. I wrote Jacob a note asking who he was.**

_**Jacob**_

_**Who is the guy sitting next to me?**_

**I slipped the note on his desk. It wasn't long before he realized it was there. Jacob opened it and read it. He then replied…**

_**Rosalie**_

_**Duh! That's Emmett Cullen! Next to him is his best friend, Edward.**_

**Oh yeah! He must have gotten a haircut! I sneaked another look at his gorgeous **

**face. I'd never have any percent of a chance with him. He is way too good for me!**

_**Thanks Jacob! See you at lunch!**_

**Suddenly, I noticed a note on my desk…It said…**

_**Rosalie,**_

_**I've always noticed you and think you're really pretty! Your hair always shines, and so do your eyes. I've noticed you looking at me… Maybe we can meet up sometime! Meet me today at the library after lunch. **__**Don't tell anyone**__**!**_

_**Can't wait to see you there!**_

_**Love and kisses**_

_**Secret admirer…**_

**Who the hell is secret admirer?! I looked around the room anxiously to see if **

**anybody was looking at me. Nope, no one was. Damn that Jacob! He distracted my **

**attention from my desk, by doing stupid faces behind the teachers back. Wait a **

**minute! It had to be someone close to my desk! It cant be Jacob because I was **

**watching him. So that leaves hot Emmett, Edward or Mike…..The thought of Mike **

**almost made me vomit. Then I laughed remembering all the funny nicknames me **

**and the gang made up for him! One like Minke! Ha! I almost got caught sniggering **

**by the teacher! The bell finally went! Jacob rushed out the room and almost sent me **

**and a few other people flying to the floor… Wait a minute! That's not at all like **

**Jacob! Usually he is the last one out of the class. I started walking to the door, then **

**OUCH! EEK! I had fallen over a chair by being so deep in thought. My books and **

**papers went flying all over the place. Emmett stopped walking, ran over to me and **

**helped me pick up my books. As we were picking up the last bits of papers our **

**hands brushed against each others. Immediately, I felt fireworks, sparks and **

**everything else your meant to feel with the person your in love with. After all the **

**papers were in my hands I mumbled to him "Thanks" and he mumbled "No **

**problem." Wow , what a great way to start a friendship. NOT! Mumbling is hardly **

**the new thing. Why do you have to be so stupid Rose, Why didn't you come out with **

**a loud and clear "Thanks? Let's meet up sometime!" I thought to myself. Then it hit **

**me. Jacob was distracting me, then he left the class as soon as the bell rang. He was **

**acting suspicious! Really suspicious. I got it! He was part of the plan! The guy who **

**sent that love letter to me must have asked Jacob to distract me so he could slip the **

**letter on my desk without me noticing….. Now all I had to do was find Jacob, but **

**first I better get to class before I get detention on the first day. Which wouldn't be a **

**very good start!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Hey guys! Sorry just to end it like that. I hope this is a long enough chapter! I will try to get 3 new chapters out this week! It only took me a day to write this and Its about 4 pages long…so I think I can manage that!**

**Read and Review…:D**

**P.S . Any ideas? Special requests? Put it in a review and I will try to put it into my next chapter!**

**RoxyGirl101 ******


	2. Secret Admirer

**A/N : Hey RoxyGirl101 followers! I'm happy with the chapter- so I hope you will be too! Stephanie Meyer owns some of the characters! :D I won't let you suffer in suspense from wanting to read my new chapter so here you go…..**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**(Rosalie's POV)**

**I sighed…. Still seven more classes, I thought! Jeez! Its only the first day back and **

**yet I'm bored to the brains with school already…I had to sit through one more class **

**before it was lunch break- then I could go find Jacob! I intended to bombard Jacob **

**with confusing questions about who he was, so that eventually he would just crack **

**and tell me. If, that didn't work I would ask Veronica. She will tell you everything if **

**you give her a piece of cheese to tease Jacob with. LOL, she has always been like **

**that! The teacher left the classroom quickly, so I whipped out my phone like all the **

**other students, hid it under my desk. Then I texted Soana, Veronica and Camilla. **

**The text said…**

_**Hi! Teacher finally left the room! Soo much to tell you! **_

**I sent it quickly to the gang and looked at the door . The teacher was twisting the **

**door knob. I quickly put my phone on silent then hid it in my pocket! I felt it vibrate **

**and thought- Its must be Soana, wanting to know what I wanted to tell her… She **

**has always been a gossip machine. I rapidly took it out and hid it under my desk **

**again. Wow! That must have been a world record…It took me less than a second to **

**hide it again. I unlocked the phone and read the text. As I read it I felt my jaw **

**hanging open. I hastily closed it. The text said…**

_**Your so beautiful, even when your secretly texting your cute! I can't stop thinking about you…..**_

**Hmmm… It was from an unknown number… How strange! Maybe it could be my **

**secret admirer! Awwwe, how sweet… He is thinking about me! Wait! That's not **

**sweet! That's scary! He's watching me…. The thought sent a shudder down my **

**spine…Then it hit me! He is in this class! Yes, that must be it! Otherwise how would **

**he know what I am doing! Ha! He thinks he is so smart! I'll show him… Just then **

**the bell rang! Finally! Lunch time, I sang… Operation- Track Down Jacob.. Which **

**shouldn't be too hard considering you can smell him a mile away. I set off to find **

**Jacob.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

**I can't stop thinking about her! Wow! I noticed her walking in the hall earlier and she looked beautiful, then with **

**Her dazzling smile and shiny golden eyes. I wish I had picked all the same subjects that she has. I guess Mike was smart to pick the same subs, But it's also good for me, I thought. Now he can tell me what she's doing every minute of the day and I can send her cute little texts…. Oh god! Please tell me I said that in my head otherwise my reputation will be ruined! Mike was walking round the corner when I saw him. His eyes were hanging halfway out of his head-metaphorically speaking. Then I saw what he was gaping at…**

**(Rosalie's POV)**

**Uhhh… Why does Emmett have to be so hot! I just can't stop thinking about him! I was rushing to the cafeteria when I noticed Jacob rushing inside. I chased after him crazily. I finally caught up and bombarded him with questions just like I had planned. Still, I got nothing out of him about who it was. All I know is that it wasn't Mike….. The thought of his name sent shivers down my spine. Wow who's that girl sitting all alone over there??... I went to sit at our table. The second I sat down they all wanted to know what the texts said and all the juicy details about every note. I quickly got up and went to ask Julianne to come and sit at the table with us, for two reasons. **

**1****st****: She looked all alone... So she must be new.**

**2****nd****: The gang couldn't ask me about my day….. Mwah ha ha ha ha**

**I sat next to Jacob so Julianne wouldn't have to. He doesn't exactly make the greatest first impressions…. (0.o) We found out all about Julianne, where she came from, Who she was, Her background all the essentials. She is really nice! Jacob started fooling around to try and impress her by putting his arm around my waist and playing with my hair as if we were a thing. I could see Veronica giving him the evil eyes. It was so funny! She was twitching with evil…. LOL… Even though you could almost smell the evil scent coming from Veronica, we all knew this was just a joke! So, Jacob kept fooling around. It was weird though – because all through lunch I felt like someone was staring at me…. Creepy…**

**(Emmett's POV) **

**I just couldn't stop staring at her all through-out lunch… She must think I'm a stalker. When I saw Jacob put his arm around her I felt like I had just been hit by a truck. I should have known that a girl as pretty as that would already have a boyfriend. It just didn't make any sense at all! Veronica and Jacob would make a good couple…Because you know what they say "Opposites attract." But Rosalie has class and style. Way too much style to be dating someone like Jacob Black! She should date someone who is good for her. Someone like me…I told Edward about everything and all he said was "Make her Jealous"… I was nearly kicking myself! Three little words! Why didn't I think of that? Wait, I know the answer to that! Because I was going all goggle eyed over Rosalie. I had the perfect plan to make her jealous and it was sitting right next to Soana. She looked over at me quickly and I flashed her, my best smile. I immediately saw her blush in the face and already I could see that this plan was going to work perfectly...**

**(Julianne's POV) **

**WOW! Who was he? He was tall, with dark hair, golden eyes and his face was like an angel had carved it. OMG! Whoa! Who was he sitting next to! He is so cute! Jules, you have to stop thinking about boys, what if you say something out loud?! People will think you're a freak. You don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of your new friends, now do you? "Stupid Conscious", I muttered under my breathe. All of them stared at me, and then started laughing. Rosalie was spluttering out "You get that too? I get it in Math class so it kind of entertains me!" We all ended up in hysterics – Even Veronica. When we had all calmed down Camilla said "I don't want anybody to call me Camilla from now on! You call me CSA…" Then Jacob asked "What does CSA stand for?" We all smacked our heads. I mean, Come on! Even I know that! We all had to say our full names at the beginning of lunch. **

**Jacob started having a breakdown because no one was responding to him. He started cuddling up to Rosalie again. She sighed then patted his head. Everyone laughed. The more we laughed, the more he buried his head into her arms.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

**I wish I was there, sitting next to her… If it was me, it would be the opposite. I would be comforting her. Oh, no! What if she was dating him properly? What if she thinks I'm a jerk? But then, I suppose – I have a plan. The bell rang and just as I was at my locker, I saw the new girl walk by. I stopped her and asked what her name was. I found out it was Julianne. I asked her out on a date. I could hear the happiness in her voice when she said yes. Then she asked who my brother was?! What a weird thing to say. I told her it was Edward, she went all swoony. We exchanged numbers and I went to the library to meet Rosalie. Just as planned in the note at Math class. **

**(Rosalie's POV)**

**I rushed to the library, hoping that he would still be there when I got there… I opened the doors and ran in. No-one was in there…. :( The only thing he had left was a little note saying…**

_**Thinking Of you…Heres my number –66754563- I will text you whenever I can.**_

**Wow, that's a step forward. I texted him. It said……**

_**Rose: Where are you? You said you'd be here. :(**_

_**SA: I know, I'm sorry… I am a coward.**_

_**Rose: No, Your not! Just come and meet me.**_

_**SA: I can't… I'm busy… Sorry…**_

**When I read that text message, I almost felt like my whole world came crashing down. Was he with someone? Was he dating someone? Who could it be?**

**I had to know. **

**I had to find out.**

**I ran at full speed back to the cafeteria, and sure enough the gang was still there with Julianne. She was telling the gang something. I took the seat next to Jacob again. They were all so caught up in Julianne's story they didn't even notice me. **

**After Jules was finished telling her story I asked her what it was about. They all mumbled something different. I knew something was up. But what? I confronted Soana , she kept mumbling excuses. I told her to stop and tell me the truth.**

"**Rosalie I can't tell you."**

"**Why not?"**

"**It will hurt your feelings"**

"**Will not!"**

"**Fine, ill tell you!" "Emmett asked Jules out on a date"**

**I had to try so hard to pretend I was happy for her, as every girl wanted him.**

**She kept on insisting that she liked his brother Edward better though and that she was going out with him to get closer to Edward. I suppose I believed her… Still though, I wish I was with Emmett…maybe she could get Emmett to try and date me while she could date Edward……Hmmm… Not a bad idea. **

"**When is your date with Emmett, Jules?**

"**Tonight" Jules replied, excitedly**

"**Great" Then under my breathe I muttered. "Not"**

**(Emmett's POV)**

**This was going to be hard. Pretending to like her when I really long to be with Rosalie. I wish I had just gone to the library even though she was dating Jacob. I'll ask Julianne. Oh, gosh. I'd better get home, to change for my date. I'll talk to Edward and Alice for what to wear.**

**(Julianne's POV)**

**Jeez, it's getting late! I said "See you later" to the gang then ran home. I didn't have to drive because my house was near school.**

**Hmmm….. I know! I will wear my blue Levi jeans, A Gorgeous Espirit shirt and jimmy choos. I have no idea what to do with my hair, so I just left it down. The door bell rang. Even though there was no one in the house I still stormed down the stairs screaming "I'LL GET IT!" He must think I'm a right loon. I opened the door. Wow, he looked good. Oh great! He had Edward with him, now it was going to be hard to focus on Emmett.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

**I had no idea how this date would go. So, I asked Edward to come along so we could double date. I found out from him that he likes Jules. Problem though. She was dating me. I told him though that he could come along and she could get a friend to come with her. I asked her if she wanted to double date. **

"**Uhmm ok! But its so late notice, who will I call?" She replied a little upset.**

"**Dunno… How about one of your friends?" **

"**Ok!" she said really happily. **

**Ok, now Im a little bit scared. Im going on a date with a girl who has emotional problems. You've hit the jackpot Emmett. Nice one.**

**(Julianne's POV)**

**Yes! I could invite Rosalie! They could get together; Edward and I could get together! Perfect Plan!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I know whats gonna happen it at least the next four chapters. **

**Have fun!**

**Please Review! I need 5 to update the next chapter! :)**

**RoxyGirl101**


	3. Who The Heck Are You?

**A/N: Hey!!!! Sorry I took a long time to write this! I'm also sorry it's so short as well! We have the final exams coming up and I'm being pushed really hard to get good grades…. I was really hard for me to sneak some time on the computer. I promise ill write an extra long Chapter 4 as soon as possible. Love you guys!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Chapter 3 –Who the heck Are You?))**

**(Rosalie's POV)  
**

**Jeez! I hate science! Why do we have to get homework?? I mean its not like im going to need to know how to use microscopes and other freaky things when im a huge fashion model/designer in New York! Nobody would ask me "How many chromosomes does the human body have?" Like anybody cares! **

**My mobile started ringing. It was Jacob……… Oh crappy crap crap! What did he want now? He had already embarrassed me in front of Julianne! I'd better answer it – Veronica might have hurt him…… I started laughing so hard i was doubled up on the floor !**

"**Helloooo? Tee hee" Oh great I sound like a cow! I should have added a few more Ooooo's to the "Helloooo".**

"**Hi Rose! Its me?" He sounded fine so I decided to play a practical joke on him….**

"**Who's me? Helloooo? Is anyone there?" I pretended to sound scared…**

"**Rose! Its Jacob! It's Meeeeee! Remember meee now?? I'm the awesomest cheese eater ever! He whimpered.**

"**Ok. Jokes over! Yes Jacob? What do you want?? Im busy doing my Science homework!"**

"**I wanted to thank you for today at lunch… If I did what I did to you to Veronica**

**( A/N : Total tongue twister! Yayyyy!)She would have kicked me."**

"**Soooo true!You can repay me by doing my homework!"**

"**Unlikely! Your so rich cant you hire someone to do it for you?"**

"**How do you know about that?! I haven't told anyone! You cant tell anyone! I don't wanna be popular!"**

"**Hey! Don't say that! I bet you would if you gave it a try!"**

**Hmmm….. He had a point! But I couldn't admit that to him! **

"**Possibly!"**

"**Fine ill do your homework!"**

"**Great! Bye Jacob!"**

"**Bye Rose!"**

**Then we hung up. My mobile rang again.**

"**WHAT JACOB?!" I screamed into the microphone!**

**A small sound came from the other end like (s)he was scared.**

"**H-h-hi, I-it-s-s J-u-u-uliann-e."She stammered out.**

"**Oops! Im so sorry! I thought it was Jacob! **

"**No-o Problem! Wanna come on a date with me with Emmett Cullen?? He brought Edward. Ill go with Edward and you go with Emmett."**

"**Have I ever?!" I was so excited!**

"**Im not sure… we only became friends today…."**

"**It's a figure of speech meaning: OF COURSE!"**

"**LOL! Ok! Be at the movies in an hour! Look totally cute!"**

"**I will!"**

"**Ok! See you soon!"**

"**K, Bye!"**

**OMG My dream date has come true! Im finally going out with Emmett! Wait! I'd better get dressed! What to wear? I started speaking to myself.**

"**Uhhhmmmmmmmmm……. AAAAHHHHHHHH! What the hell are you doing in my closet?"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - **

**A/N: Who is the mysterious Closet Man/Boy/Thing!? I'm not telling you…..because- You get to Pick! Your choices are :**

**Emmett**

**Edward**

**Mike**

**Jacob**

**A freaky squirrel**

**Or any other person/thing!**

**Please choose then review! I've got writers block so I need ideas. Oh! Im writing another story! Its called "Winging It!" Its also Twilight characters! **

**Thanks!**

**RoxyGirl101**


End file.
